It is known in the art relating to welding systems to provide a wire feed system that can operate between a normal mode and a lock-on trigger mode of operation. Usually, a mechanical switch is provided to change between the two modes of operation. During the normal mode of operation, the electrode wire is feed through the welding torch only when the welding torch trigger is continually pressed. During the lock-on mode of operation, a lock-on means is activated when the trigger is pressed and the wire supply is continually supplied regardless of whether the trigger is pressed. To make a transition between the two modes, the switch must be manually switched. Thus, the operator must interrupt the welding process and manually change the mode of operation. It is desirable to provide a device that allows the weld operator to easily switch between normal and lock-on modes of operation.
An electrical/electronic lock-on device may be used to switch between the normal and lock-on modes of operation. The electronic devices are incorporated into the wire feeder and can only be used with that specific wire feeder. Thus, it is also desirable to provide a device that can be used with any wire feeder and can be easily removed and installed on any wire feeder.